


Cold Beer

by emeraldlilie



Series: Plain Joe [3]
Category: Supernatual
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam need some alone time, so they set up Dean with Cas.</p><p>Dean's POV, set in the Plain Joe universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really didn't intend to write this, but some people wanted to know what happened next. This bit of strangeness is apparently what happens. Destiel pushes it's way into a Sabriel story, oh well, bound to happen sooner or later. A bit more crack than fluff this time around. And some of the details are really vague and only understandable if you've read at least one of the previous stories in this series, you should do that. Enjoy.

\- Cold Beer -

Dean hadn’t been serious when he asked if his brother had a new boyfriend and certainly not the overly fond yet hands off barista. Yet here he was watching them on his couch, live commentate the Avengers, which was just the latest in their weekends of Marvel, going through the movies in order, quickly discovering they couldn’t keep a straight face or their comments to themselves about ten minutes into Iron Man.

At least it kept them from making out, Dean still shuttered at that memory. His baby brother, who until that moment he believed was the very epitome of innocence, had pinned that man-child beneath him on the couch, sucking a bruise onto his neck and grinding their hips together in a way he was suppose to know nothing about, and the noise that had been coming from them was enough to still give him nightmares. Dean had learned to keep his mouth shut though, after a particularly ceaseless teasing session Sam had said they’d just hang out at Gabriel’s from then on, after a very quiet Saturday and Sam not answering his phone, Gabriel had been permitted back into their apartment, Dean chaperoning his perfectly legal brother.

It wasn’t until Captain America that he noticed Gabriel keeping a hand on Sam, casually draped around his shoulders, or resting on his leg, or just holding his hand, always touching him somehow. He hated to admit it, but it was then he also realized how less into the movie Sam usually was, keeping pace with Gabriel in the witty banter. Gabriel keeping Sam in this world, always some small gesture, never too much.

While he was content to let his brother read and go to his place, Gabriel would be there ruffling his hair or touching his shoulder. Dean had gotten used to Sam zoning out and left him alone as long as he could keep an eye on him, Gabriel kept bringing him back, keeping him in this world. It earned him Dean’s grudging respect, didn’t mean he had to like the guy.

He was expecting the knock on the door, just not so far into the movie, Gabe had been insisting they meet his brother, why ‘they’ and not ‘Sam’ Dean couldn’t figure out but told him to bring the guy over sometime. He had actually been expecting him to arrive with Gabriel, but he’d explained that Castiel had a morning class, hoping to get a few more credits during the summer and would join them when he could, besides he didn’t care about the movie anyways. Honestly, the more he learned about Gabriel’s family the more confused he was as to why he asked. Seeing the love birds make no move toward the door, Dean lifted himself up from the stool and made his way to the door.

“No, no. I’ll get it. Don’t get up, or stop the movie, or anything on my account. It’s just your brother after all.’

“You’re a peach Dean-o, thanks.”

Upon opening the door, he was met with a pair of very blue, very confused eyes.

“Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah, you must be Castiel come on in, join the party.”

“Party? I wasn’t aware it was a party. I don’t, I am not.”

“Figure of speech Cassie, it’s just going to be the four of us.” Gabriel chimed in, pausing the movie. “You really have to stop taking things so literal. Dean-o don’t confuse my brother.” Gabriel turned back to the movie, clearly content with that for an introduction and left Dean to awkwardly let Castiel in.

“So, not into parties?”

“Oh they’re fine, I suppose. I just don’t have the best people skills, and I tend to ‘zone out’ as my brothers say.”

“Just means you haven’t been to the right parties man. Beer?”

“That should be fine, nothing too strong.” Dean directed Castiel to the bar divide he’d been perched at keeping an eye on the pair on the couch.

“Gabe said you’re taking some summer courses, you just really like school that much?”

“Well yes, I do enjoy learning. But the summer courses tend to be less crowded and at a more relaxed pace than winter and spring. And Michael likes to keep tabs on me as well.”

“Oldest brother?”

“Yes, and thinks he’s in charge of all of us as well.”

“Sounds like you have a bit of a rebellious side Cas.”

“You would too if everyone hovered around like you were helpless and unable to do for yourself your whole life.” Dean took a sip of his beer, glancing toward his brother.

“They’re probably just worried.”

“Still doesn’t give them a say over my life.”

“No Cas, no it doesn’t.” Dean noticed the started look in the man’s eyes, like no one had ever agreed with him before, and the warm smile that spread across his face.

“Thank you Dean.” 

It was then that Dean knew he was in trouble, his eyes casting about until he saw the movement on the couch, Gabriel giving him a wink and Sam grinning broadly. Bitches, the whole lot of them, sabotaging bitches. He took another swig of beer and refocused on the blue eyed man in front of him, ignoring the rhythm of his heart.

“So Cas, what courses are you taking?”

The next few hours passed rather easily for Dean, listening to Cas explain anthropology, talking about his own restoration business. Cas remarking that they both liked classic, timeless things, with which he wholeheartedly agreed and drug the man over to his vinyl collection. Putting on Houses of the Holy and receiving glares from the movie watchers, barely noticing when they escaped to Sam’s room, but warning them to keep the door open.

He caught the dark haired man just once staring intently at seemingly nothing.

“Something wrong Cas?” Dean placed his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Oh it’s nothing really. That picture of your family above the mantel.” Dean looked across the room, but he knew what picture, how Cas saw it from there though he wasn’t sure. “You all look so very happy. Gabriel told me about your parents.”

“Yeah, we were. No one can take away that.”

“That’s true. Has anyone ever told you, you have the nicest green eyes to look at?” Dean stood looking at him for a moment, because no one ever actually had.

“No, not really.”

“Really? Because they are very pleasant to look at, your freckles and your lips too.”

“Yeah, you are definitely the first to say that. You know your eyes are nice to look at too.”

“Thank you Dean. Do you believe it would be alright if I kissed you sometime?”

And that was how Gabriel and Sam finally got some alone time away from Dean’s over protective and watchful eye.

~ fin ~


End file.
